Fairy Tail's New Mage
by The-Half-Demon
Summary: The story is about my own personal character and his adventures with the Fairy Tail gang. Humor romance and adventure
1. Chapter 1 Fairy Nightmare

**Hi this is my first story which will have many more little parts to it . I will add more as i go through the fairy tail anime i am on episode 84. This is a FAn fic about a character i created well two or three and notes or comments if he should be water dragonslayer ice dragonslayer or dark magic or light magic. I do not own fairy tail, I own my three character.**

* * *

**[Fairy Nightmare]**

"WELCOME! to Fairy Tail! I am Natsu Dragneel the fire dragonslayer and this is Happy my friend." Said Natsu.

"Aye, do you have any fish?" Happy the blue cat cried.

"Happy don't be rude he's new, hi welcome to Fairy Tail my name is Lucy Heartfilia a celestrial mage." Said the blonde girl.

"Welcome wanna fight with me and Natsu, I'm Gray Fullbuster an ice mage," Said a guy who took his shirt off.

"Gray! Put on your shirt, sorry for that it's nice to see a new mage here, my names Erza Scarlet or my nickname which I don't know where it came from Titania." Said a Scarlet haired mage.

"Hey dude if you ever see strawberry cake don't eat it or Erza will kill you." Natsu warned making sure she didn't hear.

"Oh I'll kill him will I Natsu?" said a Devilish smiling Erza.

"Aye sir sorry, sorry don't kill me." Natsu cried while begging.

"Everyone calm down, welcome new mage to Fairy Tail where we never give up and always strive for perfection." Said Makarov.

"We Are Fairy Tail!" Yelled everyone while holding up their hands making a sign.

* * *

**[Deru] **Huh where am I what is this place.

"Welcome to your nightmare." Said a enthusiastic voice.

I looked around for the voice and noticed there was a girl sitting on the floor. She had black hair and pale-ish skin. She wore a black skirt, black and blue stockings, shoes, black vest and blue medium sleeve shirt. "Help me." She said in a sad-ish cute way...

"Ahh! what happened, what was with that dream?" (I am back in my room? What was that place? No time to think better get to the guild to get a job and my Fairy Tail guild mark. I put on my white vest with a hood, A black coat that only has one sleeve on the left, and black pants.

"Hey man you should totally get a mark on your shoulder like mine." also "What color you getting?" asked Natsu.

"Sure I will get one on my Right Shoulder a white one." I told him.

"There you go, how do you like it you can change it if you want later ok." Said Mirajane politely.

"Ok now lets go on a job, me Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla will go with you so don't be affraid to pick a hard one ok." Said Natsu.

* * *

**[At request board] **"A job huh, how about this one." I said.

"That one, the name sounds a bit scary but ok." Said Wendy.

"Well let's get going." Said Erza.

"If we need to buy anything just ask Lucy for money." Laughed Natsu.

"Hey Natsu stop giving out my rent money." Yelled Lucy.

"Well seeing that you only make money thanks to us i figured it be okay, plus we will help pay for your rent so you should be kinder to us Lucy?" Said a smiling sarcastic Happy.

"Hmm, oh by the way we were wondering what your name is?" Said Gray.

"My name... My name is...Deru... Deru Darkmoon.

"Wow that's a cool name Deru." said a smiling Natsu.

Everyone seemed to like my name but to be honest I hate it for a reason and the job is related to my name. The job is to arrest a group of wizards under the control of a Dark mage called Valias Karal and arrest him too. His name, I knew it he is alive my friend Valkar.

* * *

**WELL HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FAN FIC Fairy Tail's new mage. I WILL BE WRITING MORE LATER ON AND PLZ COMMENT AND TELL ME HIS POWERS ALSO IF I SHOULD HAVE HIS NAME DEREK OR DERU OR SOMETHING ELSE OK THANKS OUT LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2 Death and Rebirth

**Hey guys welcome back this is the second chapter of Fairy Tail's New Mage. So I know messed up on this but i will try my best on this one. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. I do own Deru, Valkar, and (girl).**

* * *

We are close to the area where the job is at. Natsu is enjoying the train ride thanks to Wendy's Troia. I was sitting next to Wendy thinking about why Valkar would do something like this he was someone who cared for people and wouldn't use the, but from what the description says he used two mages as a shield against the army. "Valkar." I said quietly.

"Who is that Deru?" I turned, "Is that someone you know?" Wendy looked like she cared so I decided to tell her. "Valkar is the dark mage we are going to meet he is Valias Karal." I said with a grimace. "What but how do you know him?" Asked Wendy and Carla. "He used to be my friend when we were younger but he had supposedly died that's why I don't believe this is him." I explained tightening my fist.

"Why are you so mad Deru it's not your fault." Wendy cheerfully said.

" No it is my fault I killed him." I said.

Wendy looked shocked. "Deru you wouldn't kill someone you were probably under control or something." Wendy said still shocked.

"Yes I was but so was he but we broke free from the control of the people who had cast the control spell." anyway, "We were escaping but he got caught, and they left me a message saying you can save one but who your friend or someone you know through a dream and talked to only a few weeks." I told her.

"Someone you know through a dream?" Wendy questioned?

"Yes i knew her through a dream but her face and name are lost from my mind," as I was saying "I reached the area where they were being held they were in runes and the rules were if you step foot inside then you have chosen who to save and who to kill." I said clenching my teeth. I ran toward Valkar and he said stop save her as your friend I am telling you save her or I won't forgive you, the look in his eyes he was accepting death I had to hold to his request I ran toward the girl picked her up and we ran out of the Castle and I heard a Someone yell it was ValKar "Deru (girl's name) live on, I will stop them for good, you were my best friends." Then suddenly there was a flash of light and me and the girl fell and when I woke up the building was gone and a bead from Valkar's favorite bracelet was left.

* * *

"ValKar sounds like a good guy, this might be someone else like you said." Wendy said still processing the story.

"I am sure that if it is your friend he might be controlled or someone is just looking like him." Assured Erza.

I turned around "Erza you can tell them if you want I think it will be to long to explain if I restart the story." I sighed.

"We are now at Hargeon!" Yelled the train conductor.

"Hargeon, is that the place i first met Lucy?" Natsu wondered. "Aye, yes Natsu this is where we met and saved the helpless Lucy." Said a smiling Happy.

"Hey who was helpless here I was just completely out numbered." Said a angry Lucy.

"So this is Hargeon Why is most of the city under repair?" Asked Gray pointing at the damaged buildings.

Natsu and happy looked a little scared. "Natsu did you destroy most of this city?" asked Erza reaching for her sword. "Yes sir, but not on purpose i was fighting this dude and I kinda went overboard sorry!" Natsu yelled while begging to be spared.

"Well the Job said they won't get here till three days so for now vacation." Erza said.

"Wendy, Erza, and Carla lets go to the hot springs!" yelled a happy Lucy. "Well let's go look for a place to stay Gray, Deru, and Happy." Said a happy Natsu. "Where did Deru go?" Wendy asked. "Let him be for now." Erza said.

* * *

I was sitting on the beach near the port looking at the night sky. I was thinking about Valkar then drifted off into another dream/nightmare. "Do you remember me, are you looking for me, and if you are just remember my name and I will return that is the only to break the spell that was cast on me." Said the girl. Your name it is coming back to me your name is... I woke up and saw her leaning over me.

"Your name is Cesali... Cesali light." I said.

"You finally remembered me!" She cried attack hugging me. I barely noticed that she was only wearing a coat that cover her but was starting to open.

"Deru! who is that girl, do you know her?" Erza said finding me by the beach being attack hugged.

"Yeah her name is Cesali Light she is the girl from my dreams and she was the one who I saved when Valkar died." I explained. "Can you take her with you to the hot springs and get her some clothes ask her what she likes I think she is picky in liking clothes if I remember her correctly." I asked Erza.

She nodded then grabbed her off me and went to the hot springs and to buy clothes. "I wonder how what Lucy, Erza, Carla, And Wendy will think of her?" i thought in my head.

* * *

**WELL I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED MY SECOND CHAPTER. THE STORY WILL HAVE ACTION IN THE NEXT ONE OR FOURTH ONE. THANK YOU ALL AND PLZ LEAVE COMMENTS. ANS COMPLIMENTS .**


	3. Chapter 3 Revelation

**Hey Everyone its me I decided on a magic for Deru but i will let you find out in this chaphter. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its stories . I own Valkar, Deru and Cesali.**

* * *

**[Revelation]**

* * *

**[Erza and Cesali]** So this girl is the one he talked about, she doesn't seem scared of me but a little nervous. She is probally worried about meeting the others not to mention she was trapped within his dreams for a few years. Well I better buy her some clothes. "Hmm do you like this?" Erza asked blushing because she picked a cat suit like the one she wears.

"Umm yes but I think I need some real clothes too." Cesali said.

"I guess your right ok how about armor like mine or similar to mine?" Asked Erza. She was doing a puppy dog face. It's like Erza found someone she liked almost as much strawberry cake.

"Ok um can we get a blue and black one?" Cesali asked. Erza nodded happily and found one with cat ears thigh-high black metal boots, blue and black torso with scales, black tail. and blue and black gloves with black metal shoulder pads. Erza thought I looked cute and then we got normal clothes and Erza had no idea where to put the armor. Then Cesali did something Erza didn't expect.

"Re-quip, Ice Cat." Cesali said and the armor glowed and appeared on her.

"Cesali, you have re-quip armor too?" Erza asked.

"Huh, oh I guess I do." she licked her lips looking down " I just did what felt like a natural instinct." Explained a nervous Cesali. Erza was still thinking then she finally said something.

"Yeah another re-quip mage," Erza hugged Cesali and continued "Do you love cute outfits also?" Erza asked.

"Yes I do, mainly cat outfits." Cesali answered. Cesali re-quiped into a black dress, blue choker, black maid headdress, and knee high boots like Erza's.

"Ok let's get going to the bath house to meet the other Lucy, Wendy, and Carla but first we need to get Strawberry cake." Erza said while in a trance.

* * *

**(Deru)** I was still laying on the beach and decided to go look around it was getting late the girls should be at the spa for probably another hour or two. Natsu and happy probably ate almost all the food in a restaurant. I can't control my other magic if I use my main magic then my other magic won't come out as long as we don't face someone strong I will be fine. I should tell them about my magic.

* * *

**[Natsu and Gray]** "So what do you think of Deru Natsu?" Happy asked while eating a fish.

"He seems like a normal good guy happy" Natsu answered eating meat.

"I wonder what magic he uses?" Gray asked aloud.

Happy and Natsu look at each other and are thinking they haven't seen his magic either.

* * *

**[Natsu]** Happy, Gray, and I were walking through the town and saw a bunch of ruined buildings I destroyed. I saw Deru walking alone deep in thought. I yelled "Hey Deru let's fight I want to see your magic."

* * *

**[Deru]** I heard Natsu and looked up and there was a flaming fist coming straight at me. I figured I should show him my magic so I attacked back. I used my light magic and engulfed my hand in white-ish-yellow and connected with his fist. Natsu Grinned after seeing this i grinned as well.

"So Natsu wanna take this fight serious or not?" I asked covering one eye with my hand.

"Sure, I'm all fired up." Natsu shouted letting out a flame from his mouth and engulfing his fists.

I saw Natsu getting serious so I thought i should fight with all I got but don't use my other magic. We kept hitting each other back to back. Gray and Happy were just sitting watching us. I was wondering what attack i should use My light magic can be shot out of my pointer finger, and engulf my arms and legs in light. I can also make a light sword. Maybe I should use my special attack. If I do that Natsu will lose...ok I'll use my special attack.

"Light Dual Sever"

Natsu looked and noticed two beams of light glowing out of my hands and said "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Natsu's Roar of the Fire Dragon was much bigger than usual he put all his energy Dashed forward and blocked with my swords then used light magic in my feet to boost my forward. Then I lost my balance and fell back Natsu attack hit me and I got sent flying back a few feet. I got up looked at my hand and it was covered in darkness. My other magic was coming out I better finish this fight no matter if I win or lose. Natsu saw some torches and gobbled up some flames. Natsu saw me looking at my hand and he roared "Crimson Exploding Blade!" I knew I'd be toast if I didn't do anything so I thought of something crazy.

"Dark and Light Consuming Blades!" I roared and charged at him.

* * *

**[Cesali 20 mins before fight]** Erza seems really nice and beautiful. I wonder if she has a boyfriend I wouldn't doubt it. I wonder what Lucy, Wendy, and Carla will be like. We finally reached the spa Erza Put her clothes in the basket and went in. I did same and followed.

"Hi Erza where were you we were worried?" asked a busty blonde

"I was looking around and found Deru at the beach with this girl who only had a Cloak." Erza said a little red. I got a little red myself.

"He-hel-hello my name is Cesali, Cesali Light, the girl Deru saved." I said nervously.

"Nice to meet you we heard a bit about you from Deru my name is Wendy Marvel and this is Carla." the blue haired lil girl said pointing to a white cat.

"And I am Lucy Heartfilia" the busty blonde said smiling.

Everyone was so nice, we sat in the spa for a little then Lucy asked "Hey Cesali what was it like being trapped in his dreams?"

"I don't know how to explain i felt somewhat what he felt it was really bright and warm but then it would suddenly get dark as if all the light in the world vanished." I answered thinking back worrying about Deru.

"Do you like Deru Cesali?" Wendy asked sheepishly

"N-n-n-n-n-Nooooooo!" I said a bit to loud blushing. I noticed that Lucy was giggling and so was Erza I sunk into the water with steam coming off my face.

* * *

I wonder what happened that caused me to be trapped in Deru's dreams? I looked at the sky at the stars thinking about that sudden darkness in Deru's dreams. I hope he's ok. Hmmm maybe I should get Erza and Lucy Back for giggling at me...I'll ask them the same question Wendy asked me but once we meet Deru and the others. Lucy seemed kind nice, Wendy was cute and shy. Carla was sleeping near Wendy so cute. I noticed the guild symbol on Lucy's hand and the one on Erza's shoulder. The symbol was on Deru's shoulder as well.

"Erza what guild is the one you guys are in?" I asked.

"Huh oh this" she pointed to the symbol "it is our Guild mark, We are Fairy Tail." Erza said smiling.

"Could I join?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Sure you can join Cesali." Lucy said.

It made me so happy I almost cried. We finished hanging out at the spa and got dressed and went to find the guys. We heard people say there was a fight going on between a Pink-haired Demon and Black-haired guy in a white hood. Deru is in a fight with someone? I better go and find him.

"Damn that Natsu he is causing trouble for the people here." Erza said while re-quiping a sword.

"let's go" Lucy said.

We started to look for them everywhere. We first went to the beach where i met Erza they were not there. we heard more explosions and felt the ground shaking.

"They must be over near the bell." said Wendy pointing at the flames blazing near the bell.

We were running over to the bell and heard someone yell "Crimson Exploding Blade!"

"That's Natsu." Lucy said looking at Erza.

"He is Fighting Seriously with all his energy." Erza said wondering how powerful Deru is.

A few seconds later we hear another voice and it was Deru "Dark and Light Consuming Blades"

"Dark and Light is that his magic?" Wendy asked while looking at us.

"I thought people can only learn one type of magic?" Lucy asked While looking at Erza.

We arrived at the scene and saw Natsu and Deru charging at each other. I guessed the Pink-Haired Demon was Natsu since that's whose name Erza said after she heard the Pink-Haired Demon. Natsu's arms were engulfed in flames and Deru's one was glowing bright white-ish yellow and his other arm was covered in darkness. They exchanged blows and each blow they got stronger in each hit. Deru and Natsu eat each other in the face and Natsu fell. Deru was walking away then Natsu got up and said "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon" Deru turned to look and blocked it with the light arm and pointed his Dark arm at his chest and blasted him with darkness magic at point blank. Deru fell on one knee and was getting up and then noticed Natsu was still standing and was grinning.

"Your strong Deru, but I won't lose to you!" Natsu roared and Yelled "Blazing Elbow of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu propelled his elbow with his flames and put all his energy in his fist.

* * *

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE THIS I COMPLETELY THOUGHT OF GIVING UP ON THIS UP BUT AFTER READING SOME NATSUxERZA FANFICS by NxE-Forever I GOT INSPIRED AND IF ANYONE DOESN'T"T LIKE NERZA NATSUxERZA THEN DON"T READ CAUSE THIS MIGHT HAVE THAT. TEE ON OR FIX AND IF THIS IS TO SHORT KK TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE FIGHT BETWEEN NATSU AND DERU AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD GET CESALI TO ASK ERZA IF SHE LIKES NATSU OR GET DERU NEXT ONE WILL BE OUT IN A WEEK OR TWO**


	4. Chapter 4 Night At The Hotel

**Ok so I will try to add a little NatsuxXxErza in here lol and what did you think about last chapter pretty good? So I wonder should I put Erza Having to sleep in Natsu's room. haha I own Deru, Cesali, and Valkar. when I use [ ] it's that person or persons talking or title. PLZ REVIEW**

* * *

**[ Night At the Hotel]**

* * *

**[A Lil recap]** I fell on one knee and was getting up and then noticed Natsu was still standing and was grinning.

"Your strong Deru, but I won't lose to you!" Natsu roared and yelled "Blazing Elbow of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu propelled his elbow with his flames and put all his energy in his fist.

* * *

**[Deru's Room Midnight]** Ow I thought as I was getting up slowly touching my right cheek looking out the window it was late at least a few hours past when me and Natsu were fighting. The room was cool and the moon looked bright yet when a cloud covered it I felt that's how it is for me when my dark magic takes over and I lose control. I guess I lost the fight. I thought back to my fight with Natsu.

**[Back To the Fight]** "I won't lose to you!" I heard Natsu roar as he propelled towards me. I didn't have enough magic power left. I tried to move to the right but i was frozen. Natsu's fist reached my face and knocked me back into a wall and I coughed up a lil blood.

"No-no-not bad Natsu..." I said walking towards him he was shocked that I could still move. I covered my right arm in light magic and my left arm in dark magic walking slowly towards him.

then I collapsed saying "I guess I lost wanna go again...next time?" Said before hitting the ground. Natsu stood up walked two feet and fell.

"Sure anytime I'm always ready for a fight." Natsu said grinning and laughing.

I remember Erza and Lucy going to Natsu,and Wendy and Cesali came over to me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard Wendy say she was going to heal our injuries. Erza said no, let them learn their lesson for fighting seriously.

* * *

**[Back to My Room]** I heard a knocking on my door.

"Can I come in." asked a girl whose voice I recognized.

"Yes, I'm up come on in." I said a little in pain.

The door opened, it was Cesali. I thought it was her she looked at me with teary eyes. She ran over to me and tackled me and we fell of the bed. We hit the ground I put my hand on the ground to get up but it wasn't the ground. I heard a little squeal and looked to see what the noise was. I Saw Cesali and her face was really red. i looked down and thought...I'm dead. I accidentally grabbed her boob.

"So-so-so-sorryyyy!" I said immediately picking my hands ups and cowering in fear.

"It-it's fine, it was an accident, although if it happens again I'll make you wish it was a dream." she Said Smiling like she Had a knife in her hand.

I got up still sore and grabbed her hand and helped her up.

* * *

We sat on the bed for awhile. At least 5 mins went by we didn't say a word.

"Hey Deru, why did you fight Natsu." Cesali asked while looking out the window.

"I fought him cause he asked me to and I decided to show them my Magic." I said looking into the ceiling. Then I felt someone was looking at me so i turned to Cesali, she was staring st me (kind like how the girl in hyouka stares)

"Wha-wha-what is it? I asked looking into her green eyes.

"How can you use two different kinds of magic?" she asked curiously.

"I can't explain it...it...it's like My light magic is strong but when I am in trouble my dark magic takes over and my personality might shift but if I use it together with my light magic I'm ok." I said looking at my left hand.

Cesali grabbed my left hand and said "I know you will find a way to control your magic." she said hugging me

"Thanks Cesali...hey not being rude but why aren't you with Lucy, Erza, and Wendy?" I asked looking dumb.

"Well we only got four rooms and Lucy and Wendy are in one, Natsu in one,and Gray wanted his own room so Erza gave hers to Gray so umm I was wondering if I could sleep here, If you don't mind." she asked blushing like crazy.

"Sure,...wait if Erza gave up her room where is she sleeping then?" I asked.

"Well she went to go check on Natsu." Cesali said laying down.

"Oh, ok." I said laying down then said goodnite and fell asleep.

* * *

**[In Natsu's Room]** Erza was watching Natsu sleep. He looks so cute she thought leaning closer to see him better. He was sound asleep and snoring. Erza giggled. Then Natsu rose his fist and almost hit her face mumbling in his sleep "I will beat you Erza."

"Oh you will now will you." Erza Smiled. Then Natsu pulled his hand back pulling Erza by her neck she fell onto the bed.

"Na-Na-Natsu le-le-let me go!" She yelled quietly so she wouldn't wake him up. Natsu Mumbled "Erza I..." He strayed off

"You what." Erza said blushing. Natsu was asleep, Erza was still being hugged by him and just hugged him back. What was he going to say.

"He was probably going to say I'll beat you, I shouldn't have thought he'd feel that way he is Natsu although being this close..." Erza said sheepishly Steam coming off her face.

* * *

**[15 Mins later]** "Erza...why are you hugging me?" Natsu asked waking her up.

Erza was really red wondering how to explain she then said "I came in and bandaged you then I sat he to make sure you were ok, then you grabbed me and wouldn't let go." Erza said avoiding eye contact.

"Then you said Erza I...then trailed off" Erza said quietly slowy moving her eyes to meet Natsu's.

"It was probably I'll beat right?" Erza asked still blushing. Why did I ask that? Do I really want to know what He was going to say. He not saying anything. I guess I better go find somewhere to stay.

"Well I guess I'll go Natsu I need to find a place to stay cause everyone's room is full bye." I opened the door and then It shut immediately and Natsu leaned against the door saying "That's not what I was going to say Erza, I was going to say I'll Protect you." Natsu said looking into my eyes. I moved in to kiss him but...just hugged him in stead.

"Thank you Natsu, well I gotta finda a room." I was going to open door when Natsu said "Why don't you sleep here while we're on Vacation, It'll be easier for me to protect you." He was blushing it was cute.

"Ok I will, thanks again Natsu." Erza said. while Re-quiping into her pajamas. Natsu then Picked me up and dropped me off at the bed and said "Goodnite Erzi."

"Goodnite Natsi." Erza said while giggling and a lil red and Natsu started pouting saying that's not funny.

* * *

**If This was TO SHORT SORRY I GOT A LITTLE TIRED HOW DO YOU LIKE MY NATSUxERZA PART? LOL. SO THe NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE SOME MORE NATSUxERZA PROBABLY NATSU WAKING UP WIth ERZA ON TOP OF HIM ABOUT TO KISS HIM OR NATSU ABOUT TO KISS ERZA LOL I MIGHT ADD IN CESALI GOING TO KISS DERU HAHA. ALSO SHOULD NATSU AND ERZA GO ON A DATE LOL OR SHOULD EVERYONE GO TO THE BEACH TOMORROW HAH FOR NEXT CHAPTER. YES I KNOW ERZA MIGHT NOT ACT LIKE THAT SO I MIGHT HAVE NATSU WAKING UP AND SHE GETS EMBARRASSED AND GETS UP AND THEN NATSU WILL TACKLE HER ON TOP OF HER LOL MAKING HER AS RED AS A STRAWBERRY.**


	5. Chapter 5 As Red As A Strawberry

**I am on episode 107 right now liking it so far. There may not be any fights for a few chapters cause they are on vacation they have two more days so today is day one of their vacation. This chapter might be a little funny romantic lol. I know my other chapter came out quickly I can write these in a few minutes or an hour I just get bored and I can write lol so my chapters will come out quick . This one will have a little DERUxCESALI, but it will mainly NATSUxERZA. This one might seem lil pervy or a lot idk u be judge who cares and review if this chapter is teen or m I do not own Fairy Tail I only own my three oc .**

* * *

**[As Red as A Strawberry]**

**[A Lil recap]** "Well I guess I'll go Natsu I need to find a place to stay cause everyone is full bye." I opened the door and then It shut immediately and Natsu leaned against the door saying "That's not what i was going to say Erza, I was going to say I'll Protect you." Natsu said looking into my eyes. I moved in to kiss him but...just hugged him in stead.

"Thank you Natsu, well I gotta finda a room." I was going to open door when Natsu said " Why don't you sleep here while we're on Vacation, It'll be easier for me to protect you." He was blushing it was cute.

"Ok I will, thanks again Natsu." Erza said. while Re-quiping into her pajamas. Natsu then Picked me up and dropped me off at the bed and said "Goodnite Erzi."

"Goodnite Natsi." Erza said while giggling and a lil red and natsu started pouting saying that's not funny.

* * *

**[Natsu's room]** I am feel like I'm suffocating. I woke up to see what was stopping to breathe so I opened my eyes and noticed Erza was hugging me in her sleep. She Held my face in her cleavage. It was warm and soft...but can't breathe. Somehow the first two buttons on her pajamas were undone. I tried breaking free but I couldn't. Erza finally let go and was just lying there. I tried to avoid looking below her neck. I saw her face it was peaceful and smiling she looked so cute. I went back to sleep it's too early, I thought while looking at the window and covering Erza with the covers.

* * *

**[Erza 40 Mins Later]** I woke up and saw Natsu asleep I noticed his face was a little red then I wondered why I was covered. I pulled up the covers and noticed my pajama shirt had two buttons undone. I got a little red. Did he get embarrassed?. My chest feels a little warm was his face in between my ...wha-wha-what am I getting red about I didn't do it on purpose. I wonder if I should apologize or ask him if he is ok? I saw him smiling I don't know why but my heart started beating faster. What am I doing he looks so cute sleeping. I have been feeling this way since he saved me at The Tower of Heaven. Could I like Natsu? I always thought of him as a strong rival and comrade. Maybe I do really li-li-like Natsu. I was getting redder. If I do I haven't thank him for how he tries to protect and save me...should I kiss him as thanks? I-I-It's only to say thanks. I got on top of Natsu and leaned in closer to kiss him. I was nervous and shaking but kept moving closer. I closed my eyes about to kiss him when.

"Erza what are you doing?" Natsu asked trying not to look at my cleavage. He noticed I was close to his face and had my eyes closed.

"I-I-I-I was ummm doing nothing!" I shout quietly about to get up and leave. Natsu grabbed my hands, I was still on top off him and he smiled. He got up and forced me down. He was now on top.

"Erza, you don't have to be embarrassed." he said while smiling at me and moving the hair out of my eyes. I was as red as a strawberry.

"Natsu I was trying to kiss you to say thanks but maybe it's..." I said before something I didn't expect happened. Natsu kissed me for about a minute.

"Erza thank you for the gift but that's something you do to someone you love, actrually now that I think of it I don't know why I did it." he said while scratching his head then put it down and heard a little squeal. Natsu felt something warm and soft he couldn't figure out what it was. He then felt a chill down his spine and looked down to his hand. Oh crap I'm dead is what his face looked like he was thinking.

"Na-Na-na-Natsu...What do you think your doing." I said in a calm mood blushing but clearly pissed.

"Sorry Erza sorry really." Natsu said still touching my boob.

"If your sorry why are you still touching it." I said glaring at him blushing a little.

"It's soft and big...I mean sorry." he cried letting go. Soft and big...and why did he kiss me. I got Natsu by his waist with my legs and got him lying down and me back on top and decided to confront what I was feeling.

"Natsu do you lo-lo-" I was saying when he cut me off with another kiss.

"Does that anwser your question?" Natsu asked showing his teeth I had steam coming off my face he kissed me again not even being nervous or scared of me possibly going to kill him. Does he really love me?

"Erza do you love me?" He asked shyly. He was cute, I decided to anwser him the way he anwsered me. I pulled him by his muffler gently and our lips made contact for the third time except by me. Natsu's eyes widened but then closed them and pulled me closer. I do love Natsu and he loves me. After A minute or two of kissing we stopped to take a break. I thought maybe we should go out and have dates. I got red just thinking of it. Natsu as my boyfriend? No way could I do that but...maybe...we can. Then Natsu asked me something that I was going to ask.

"Erza do you want to go out on a date today?" Natsu asked looking away. Was he nervous how cute. We both like each other so why not I thought. But where should we go for our date?

"Ok but let's get some new clothes for our date, and if you don't mind can we keep this a secret from everyone else." I asked him hoping I didn't offend him. I was just nervous on what they will think.

"Sure it's ok so where will we go?" Natsu asked. I was wondering where we could go also I had no idea where.

"Let's think of what to do while we're on the date ok Natsu." I said smiling at him.

"Ok hey you think anyone's up yet?" he said touching stomach and continued "I'm hungry." I giggled and re-quiped into my normal attire but without the armor, so just my white blouse and blue skirt.

* * *

**[Deru's Room]** oww man the bruises still hurt. I looked around and saw Cesali hugging my arm. I got up without waking her and went to the Kitchen in the Hotel in our room. Our room had four bedrooms, a kitchen, and living room. I don't think anyone's up so I guess I'll start to make breakfast. Let's see what we have a few eggs, ham, cheese, Strawberries, milk, flour, and everything else to make a cake. Natsu Came in and looked at me in the kitchen wondering what i was doing and his eyes widened and his noise started sniffing. I was already making some omelets, mini ones. Some ham, some cheese, a few vegetables. I made so bread also and french toast. All the plates were ready.

"Whoa, Deru you can cook really well." Natsu said eyeing the omelettes with ham. I looked at him and handed him a plate.

"So how was Spending a night with Erza?" I asked getting stuff for a cake out. I heard choking and turned natsu was punching his chest. I handed him a glass of milk and he drank it quickly.

"Normal, We just fought and divided up the room." he said eating and looking up. I looked at him thinking his reaction was weird when I asked oh well. I saw Natsu look up and he looked like he got an idea.

"Hey Deru, can you show me how to make a strawberry cake?" Natsu asked smiling and holding his hands like he was praying.

"Sure but why strawberry cake?" I asked. He immediately anwsered. "No particular reason at all." he said way to quickly.

I started to show him how to bake it he was falling alseep so I hit him with a spoon and he got a spoon and hit me back after a few minutes of this we went back to work baking. I finished a cake and he said it was good now it was his turn to make one. I told him he could use his fire magic and his first cake was horrible. It was all burnt. After three more burnt cakes Wendy and lucy came down and I handed them their plates impressed with my cooking I smiled. They saw Natsu trying to cook a cake and lucy laughed at his failed attempts. Natsu was about to throw a spoon at Lucy and I got a knife and told him to get back to work. He said aye sir and went back to baking. Gray came down with Happy and Charle I handed them plates. Gray saw Natsu baking and just laughed Natsu turned slowly and I was just smiling with my knife, he got back to baking. he finally got better I tried his last one and it was good.

"Finally I finished." He said eating the whole cake then quickly baking a new one. He hid it in a box that we made to carry cake. He perfected making strawberry cake in 3 hours. Erza and Cesali finally walked down and I handed her a plate she liked the food.

"Deru where'd you learn to cook?" Lucy asked.

"I learned from on my own from cook books." he said with a blank stare.

"Really, when did you have time to do this?" Cesali asked while trying to steal the left overs in a box.

"Usually, when after I went swimming." I said looking in the air while thinking.

"Speaking of swimming why don't we all go swim-" Wendy got cut off when we heard knocking Gray went to the door opened it moved out of the way to avoid a certain blue haired water mage.

"Juvia, what are you doing here?" Gray asked while helping her up.

"I heard Gray went to Hargeon without Juvia, and I got sad so I decided to follow Gray-sama and I arrived he this morning." Juvia explained blushing. Lucy and Erza then caught an eye at her luggage and decided she will stay.

"Ok Juvia you can stay, you can sleep in Wendy's and Lucy's room." Erza said. Juvia smilled and grabbed Erza's hand and thanked her. Everyone looked back at Wendy. She was wondering what they were looking at then she remembered she was interuppted.

"Oh I was saying why don't we go to the beach and swim tomorrow?" Wendy asked. Everyone smiled and agreed.

"Well I'm going to go buy more cooking supplies if anyone wants to come you can." I said as I walked out the door before tossing Natsu a strawberry and smiling because I think I knew why he made the cake.

"Wait for me I'll go with you." Cesali said while running to the door. Lucy, Juvia, and Erza giggled. Wendy looked at them confused.

"She likessss him" Happy said. Everyone just stared at him then Cesali poked her head in and shouted "No I don't!"

Erza and Lucy giggled again.

"So what do we do now?" Gray said lying n the couch. Natsu went up stairs. Erza went up a few minutes later to check up on him.

"So Erza how do we get away so we can go on our dat-" he was cut off by her hand.

"Natsu not so loud, I got an Idea ok." she said getting ready to explain. "First we'll go walk with them and you tell happy to stay and look after Wendy and Charle, then you run off saying you smelled something familiar. I will tell them to leave you be, after you leave get some new clothes and I will meet you at back here dressed as well." Erza explained really good.

"Ok how will you get away Erza?" Natsu asked scratching his head.

"I will get away like 15 mins later saying that I forgot something at the hotel and meet them later because I want to shop alone for awhile." Erza said holding Natsu's face.

"Ok well let's get going." Natsu said smiling.

* * *

**[Deru and Cesali]** I was walking and then Cesali grabbed my hand I smiled at her we went to get vegetables first. Cesali just kept smiling and then started clinging onto my arm. I sighed and looked away. We went to a supply store and I noticed Cesali was red.

"Hey do you have a fever?" I asked while touching her forehead. She walked a few steps back.

"N-n-no I'm fine." She said blushing even more.

"Want to go to the beach where we met for first time in years." I said Pulling my hair over one eye and covering it with my hand. She smiled and nodded. We started to walk over to the beach and sat down I fell asleep looking at the sky.

* * *

**[Natsu and Gang]** We are away from the apartment already I guess I should start the plan Erza thought of. I looked at Erza for approval, she nodded making sure no one noticed. I still had the box of cake I made with me.

"Hey I know that smell, It's familiar I have to find out who it is." I said while running. Happy followed me.

"Natsu wait for me." Happy said trying to keep up.

"Happy it's ok I'll be fine why don't you use this vacation as a chance to get closer to Charle." I said whispering him advice in his ears.

"Aye, your right Natsu thanks." Happy said flying back.

"Happy should we go after him?" Lucy asked.

"No he's fine lucy." Happy said raising his paw. Erza started to put her part of the plan in action.

"I forgot something at the apartment I'll meet you guys later." I said already running and waving.

"Ok meet us at the The town square something is going on there at night." Lucy yelled so Erza could hear. I gave her a thumbs up. I have a feeling this will go great. I thought blushing. What should I wear.

* * *

**OK I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT TELL ME IF TOO MUCH RATED ME OR IT"S RATED T IDK LOL I REALLY LOVE THE ERZAxNATSU COUPLE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE SAME STUFF THEIR DATE AND DERU AND CESALI AT BEACH. ALSO WHAT SHOULD THEY WEAR MATCHING OUR WHAT I WAS THING OF GIVE NATSU A WHITE DRESSY LONG SLEEVE COLLAR SHIRT BLACK TUX VEST HIS MUFFLER, AND BLACK PANTS. ERZA A DRESS BLACK OR WELL BLACK LOL OR RED CAUSE OF HAIR? IDK REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6 The Secret Date

**Hey guys this is the chapter that you want it will be nearly as good as the last one maybe even better or not as good that's up to you to decide I am writing this chapter for a friend because she wanted me to get to this one quickly (annoying girl) so here it is. This is after they learned to dance in ep 125(not right after probably when they had free time) if I said after oresion seis forget that changed my mind. I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. I do own my 3 oc Characters**.

* * *

**[The Secret Date]**

**[A Lil recap]** "Hey I know that smell, It's familiar I have to find out who it is." I said while running. Happy followed.

"Natsu wait for me." Happy said trying to keep up.

"Happy it's ok I'll be fine why don't you use this vacation as a chance to get closer to Charle." I said giving him advice.

"Aye, your right Natsu thanks." Happy said flying back.

"Happy should we go after him?" Lucy asked.

"No he's fine Lucy." Happy said raising his paw. Erza started to put her part of the plan in action.

"I forgot something at the apartment I'll meet you guys later." I said already running and waving.

"Ok meet us at the The town square something is going on there at night." Lucy yelled so Erza could hear. I gave her a thumbs up. I have a feeling this will go great. I thought blushing. What should I wear.

* * *

**[Natsu]** Ok I am at a good distance from the gang so I guess I better go buy a change of nice clothes. I didn't want to take off my muffler so I tried to match. I got a While long sleeve collar dress shirt rolled up sleeves to elbows, a black dress vest, and some black dress pants. Ok I guess I'm done better go meet up with Erza. Before I left I noticed a strawberry necklace. If I know Erza she'll love that. I bought it and went to got meet Erza at the hotel. I walked in and saw no one. I went up stairs and walked in.

"Hey Erza let's ge-" I stopped noticing she was still changing and she saw me. She was just in her bra and panties. I got a nosebleed.

"Na-na-na-Natsu, I'm changing get out and wait or I will kick and your never be a guy again." she said Glaring at me about to unhook her bra. I figured I wanted to live a lil bit more than wanting to see her chest so I went outside. What's taking her so long it's been 15 mins. I barged in the door and my eyes widened. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with white also and a bow in front.(the one from Fairy academy OVA) She looked kawii.

"Erza...looks like a...girl!" I shouted quietly with a small blush.

"Wha-Wha-What do you mean I look like a girl, I always look like a girl baka!" she shouted punching my head.

"Sorry Erza I ment you look beautiful." I said looking up scratching my head.

"Thank you Natsu, you look beautiful too." she giggled.

"Hey I am a guy, we aren't beatiful, we're handsome." I said looking away pouting.

"Ok ok Natsu..." she moved behind me and continued in my ear, "Your Handsome."

"Wha-wha-whatever let's go." I said a little bit blushing.

* * *

**[Deru and Cesali]** We were already getting near the beach we sat down. Cesali was still holding onto my arm I thought she was cold so I took off my coat and put it on her back. she looked like she was getting red.

"Cesali, why are you clinging onto my arm?" I said already probably knowing the answer.

"Be-be-be-because, I was stuck in your dreams and I don;t know much of this place I'm scared." she said blushing staring at me.

"It's ok I'm here" I said patting her head. she got even redder and started writing something in the sand.

"Can I kiss you?" it said. I looked at her staring at me with wide eyes. I covered my right arm in light magic and shot at the sky. I formed the word yes. She leaned in and so did I. We kissed. Finally after 2 mins we stopped for air.

"you realize that now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend." She said looking at me still with puppy eyes.

"Ehhhhhh?" I said looking at her with a blank face.

"What do you me ehhhh?" she asked getting a little sad/mad.

"Don't you think your a little to fast?" I said trying not to upset her.

"Do you love me or not, if you don't then I'm going to the hotel." she said walking away crying. I chased after her and grabbed her hand. I picked up my right hand hand and used my light magic again and made a heart and wrote

"I do love you Cesali." I said embracing her in a hug. She started crying harder.

"If you want we can even tell them that we're dating, or we can just tell Natsu and Erza because I might have something on them so they won't tell anyone.

"Ok we can tell Erza and Natsu." she said wiping the tears.

"What do you have on them? she asked looking up at me.

"I think they're dating, Natsu learned to make a Strawberry cake this morning when you all were asleep, He asked me to teach him so I did 2 or 3 hours straight." I said taking a breath. "If I recall he said if I ate Erza's cake she'll kill me, so I think she really loves it you get it now?" I asked.

"Oh ok I get it now so that's why you tossed him a strawberry and smiled." she said finally getting it.

"Yeah well let's go see if we can find the others." I said holding out my hand.

"Ok." she said grabbing my hand "let's go."

* * *

**[Erza and Natsu]** We were walking around holding hands and decided to get something to eat at a fancy restaurant. Natsu Thought I got cold so he wrapped his Muffler around me. It was still wrapped around him also. It was like we were connected. We got to the restaurant and sat down. Natsu ordered a lot and I ordered a little food.

"Natsu our date is going pretty well where do you want to go after this?" I asked watching my dragon eat his food.

"It's up to you Erza anywhere you want." Natsu said smiling at me still eating.

"Ok Natsu I want to go for a walk." I said then was about to order Strawberry cake.

"Ok but let's go now no time to order cake Erza." He said while grabbing my hand we paid then left. We walked for awhile. Still holding hands.

"Erza let's go back to the hotel." Natsu said grinning.

"Ok, Natsu but this better be good." I said frowning a little why are we going back. I saw people looking at us holding hands and they were saying things like look at the cute couple, they must be dating, and they're cute. I got all red Natsu did too a little. We arrived at the Hotel and Natsu told me to sit in the living room. He came in with a box and two spoons.

"Here you go Erza I learned how to bake a strawberry cake for 2 to 3 hours and finally mastered it here try it." He said opening the box and showing the Strawberry cake. It looked and smelled amazing. He learned to bake a cake for me this morning? He's so sweet. I got the spoon and got a piece of cake put it in my mouth.

"Na-Na-Na-Natsu...this is the best Strawberry cake I have ever tasted." She said with her eyes sparkling and her face blushing at the thought of him cooking for her.

"Thanks Erza, when your done meet me outside on the balcony ok." he said leaving the muffler on me. I wonder what he's going to do now? No ones here it's just me and him...will we end up having...se-se-se-. I shook my head steam coming off my face. no way too soon or is it...stop thinking about it for now better go outside I finished his Delicious cake already.

* * *

The moment I went out to the balcony Natsu smiled and turned looking out at the sky. I walked up next to him and leaned on him. I could hear music most likely from the town square. I felt like Dancing but I knew Natsu wouldn't want to. Not to mention the last time I tried to teach him I nearly made him barf from all the spinning. I guess I could follow his lead or go slower.

"Erza how is the date so far?" Natsu asked still looking at the night sky.

"It is excellent Natsu just wonderful." I said smiling at him. He turned and smiled back.

"Hey Erza close your eyes till I tell you, ok." he said grinning.

"Ok Natsu But you touch my chest at all your dead." I said closing my eyes slowly. I felt him wrapping something around her neck.

"Ok you can open your eyes." he said. I looked down to see a sliver necklace with a strawberry.(it looked red and had silver for seeds) It was so cute. Natsu bought me this? I walked up to Natsu and kissed him.

"Thank you for this gift I will always wear it." I said hugging him. He blushed looking away shyly. He was acting shy how cute.

"Natsu I want to dance." I told him. He looked at me and held out his hand. I smiled and grabbed it. We started to dance slowly to the music. He was looking at the necklace then his eyes would stray down and I'd get red and step on his toes on purpose. He would say ow and I just giggled.

"Natsu, do you expect anything today, besides this I mean?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes, I want to have-" I cut him off punching him.

"I was joking Erza seriously, it's up to you when we do ok." He said feeling the sot that got punched.

"We can if you want but not too rough or I'll kill you." I said blushing. He looked at me and picked me up princess style and carried me to the bed. I told Natsu to wait out side as I changed and he did same. I told him he could come in. He did and got a nosebleed from seeing me in my underwear again. he got on the bed and crawled up to me.

"Erza you sure about this?" He asked.

"Ye-ye-yes I'm sure," I said redder than my hair and grabbing his hands and putting them on my breasts. He just widened his eyes then started squeezing them gently. He kissed me putting his tongue in trying to wrestle with mine. I wouldn't let him win. I told him to turn around and he did. I removed my bra and panties ready. He removed his underwear we were both under the covers and started making out again he was so warm and strong yet gently. It felt good . We tried many things I had read about from the books I borrowed from levy.(from the ova) No matter how many times he released, he got hard again. In between we would kiss for awhile, we went a few more times, then cleaned and got dressed to sleep, then I kissed him and said goodnight.

"Thank you Natsu for this excellent first date and my gift goodnight." I said kissing his forehead he was already asleep.

* * *

**[Lucy and gang]** We arrived at the the town square after we ate and we danced with some people. It was a blast. The dancing was fun, tomorrow we hit the beach. I can't wait. I wonder where Erza is she said she'd meet us here? Natsu still hasn't come back either. Well I guess I shouldn't worry.

* * *

**OK I KNOW THIS ONE SHOULD BE RATED M I WILL CHANGE IT IMMEDIATELY OR TELL ME IF IT IS STILL TEEN ALSO IDK IF I CAN USE THE ACTUAL WORD SO I USED RELEASED HAH REVIEW PLZ AND I BELIEVE THIS WAS GOOD SO IDC WHAT YOU SAY. TELL ME THOUGH IF I NEED TO CHANGE TO M INSTEAD OF T**


	7. Chapter 7 The Beach

**Hey Guys Ch 8 will not come out till someone reviews ch 5 lol I'm angry no one's reviewing. I have been reading alot of M rated fairy tail fics really good and descriptive lol I am currently on episode 126. I will probably write a new story later that will just be about Natsu and Erza, Natsu and Mira, or Natsu and Cana lol cuz I just read a funny I took so long. I was lost in thought. I AM SORRY FOR POSTING SO LATE. MUY FRIEND GOT MAD AT ME SO I FINALLY FINISHED.  
**

* * *

**[The Beach]**

* * *

**[A Lil recap]**  
"Erza you sure about this?" He asked.

"Ye-ye-yes I'm sure," I said redder than my hair and grabbing his hands and putting them on my breasts. He just widened his eyes then started squeezing them gently. He kissed me putting his tongue in trying to wrestle with mine. I wouldn't let him win. I told him to turn around and he did. I removed my bra and panties ready. He removed his underwear we were both under the covers and started making out again he was so warm and strong yet gently. It felt good . We tried many things I had read about from the books I borrowed from levy.(from the ova) No matter how many times he released, he got hard again. In between we would kiss for awhile, we went a few more times, then cleaned and got dressed to sleep, then I kissed him and said goodnite.

"Thank you Natsu for this excellent first date and my gift goodnight." I said kissing his forehead he was already asleep.

[Lucy and gang] We arrived at the the town square after we ate and we danced with some people. It was a blast. The dancing was fun, tomorrow we hit the beach. I can't wait. I wonder where Erza is she said she'd meet us here? Natsu still hasn't come back either. Well I guess I shouldn't worry. **(Recap ends)**

* * *

**[Natsu's room]** I woke up and Erza had just re-quiped into her bikini(black one). She glanced over and noticed me just staring at her half awake. she walked over and kissed me.

"Good morning Natsu." Erza said after her kiss.

"Morning already, and where is everyone?" I asked dizzy a little.

"They are already down stairs going to the beach." She said helping me up.

"Oh ok well let's get going." I said opening the door to see Deru and Cesali standing outside.

"So Natsu how'd it go with Erza and the cake?" Deru asked while Just looked at him.

"What cake,he had a cake for me?" Erza pretended looking at me who got what she was doing.

"It's ok we'll keep your secret if you can keep ours." Cesali Said looking at Erza then we noticed they were holding hands.

"Ehhhhhh!" Erza and I shouted getting the picture.

"So we all got it now?" Deru asked.

"Yes we do, Cesali you look pretty in that swimsuit." Erza complimented her. It was black, blue,and white.

"Ok so let's get going." Deru said grabbing Cesali's hand. We went downstairs and followed Deru and Cesali to the beach.

* * *

Erza and I were playing beach ball with Wendy. Lucy was lying on a blanket while she had summoned Virgo to make her a sand castle. Gray was making a sand castle and Juvia added a moat, and Gray added a ice bridge. Cesali got an idea and asked Deru to bend down. Cesali climbed on his back and Deru stood up and Cesali asked Erza and I to do the same. Then Cesali re-quiped a floating noodle(does things that you can whack people with.) Erza Smiled seeing where this was going and re-quiped one also. I grinned, Erza and Cesali were getting serious. Deru sighed and shrugged then smiled.

"So anyone got any ideas what to do?" Cesali asked.

"I could make an air bubble for us and we can go under water and see the bottom of the ocean." Juvia said. We all looked at each other then nodded. Juvia made the air bubble and we all stepped in it and started going down. Wendy was smiling at everything but then a shark came close and she got scared and Erza smiled grabbing Wendy keeping her close. Gray pointed to a cave we went in it was dark so I used my light magic and made light circles and put them on everyone's wrist. We surfaced in the cave and there was a place to walk. There were crystals everywhere, in different colors. Everyone went looking around Deru asked gray to make some ice pillars with a hole in them.

* * *

**[Deru]** Cesali was wondering what I was doing so I smiled and held out my right hand wave past the air in my hand passing by the pillars and a ball of light fitting in every hole. Wendy covered her mouth looking at the beautiful colors. Then I decided to play a trick on them I took away all the light and growled making noises and then I heard a kya. I turned a light towards Natsu and Erza. Erza was clinging onto Natsu's arm while still keeping Wendy close. Natsu held up a flame glaring at me with a look like **'**really you had to do that**'** I smiled like an idiot and laughed before Cesali smacked the back of my head. I didn't notice until she hit my head that she was crying.

"Ce-Cesali are you afraid of the dark?" I asked

"O-Of course not baka!" She yelled quietly in my ear. She clearly was. I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"It's ok if your afraid of the dark, I am here ok." I assured her. Gray and Juvia found a hole leading to a water fall. I looked down to see how high we were. I asked Juvia to pick up all the water to see if there rocks and if it was deep enough. I told Juvia to put the water back.

"Well I guess this is good bye." I said letting go off Cesali's hand walking to the edge off the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Cesali asked. I smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Acting like an idiot by showing off." I grinned then fell back. they all ran to the cliff and Cesali grabbed my hand.

"Don't be an idiot." she said trying to pull me up. Then I kicked off the cliff pulling Cesali with me. Everyone gasped. Then I used my magic and made a heart of light to guide us back up.

"Haha got you didn't I?" I said smiling at Cesali. We stood up and she was crying. Did I scare her that bad? I lifted up her head to see her face and she was crying.

"Ce-Cesali sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said as I hugged her.

"Your a jerk you know!" she screamed at me wiping tears and smiling. She hit me in the stomach and I accidentally dispelled the heart we were standing on. Everyone ran to catch us but didn't get to us in time. I got Cesali and held her close. We plunged into the water and drifted to land.

* * *

**[Cesali]** We got to the land and Deru wasn't breathing. I kept calling his name and he wouldn't answer. I started doing CPR and after two more tries he still wasn't moving everyone else got to the floor from the cliff. I started to cry again and I felt a hand on my face. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me. He sat up a little leaned in with his hand still on my cheek.

"Fooled you, you can punish me later." he whispered into my ears smiling looking into my eyes. I was about to hit him with my other hand but he caught it and leaned in even more and kissed me on the lips. I looked into his eyes in shock still crying a little and just closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, really your just so damn cute when your crying and blushing." He said into my ear. This made face even redder.

"I forgive you...I'll make sure to kill you later" I Said glaring at him still red. He looked like he was about to die already and just nodded. That baka, what an idiot but still he's my idiot.

"So should we even still be here I feel we're interrupting." Lucy said smiling. I got redder and noticed everyone was smiling and Erza was blushing a little like she Heard me talking and imagined something different like from her naughty books. Wendy was confused but then she gasped and smiled.

"So I guess you found out hehe." Deru said scratching his head.

"De-Deru I...don't just say that so nonchalant." I said blushing.

"They do like each otherrrrrrrrr." Happy said. I re-quiped a lance and pointed it at Happy, the cat flew behind Natsu immediately.

"So when did this all happen." Lucy asked grabbing Cesali away. Juvia and Erza Joined in as well. I started to get nervous and steam started to come from my face remembering everything yesterday. Juvia was blushing as usual hoping that she and Gray-sama can kiss. Erza just nodded and Gave a look that said please don't tell(or the way Erza really is talk and you'll need Wendy to heal you for 5 days.)

"So now what?" Gray asked.

"I got an idea, Gray Can you make stairs back to that cliff we were on, then make two ice slides." Deru said. Natsu said he wanted to go first. Me and Deru decided to play a prank on Natsu and Erza. Before Erza went down the slide, Deru pushed Natsu toward Erza and Erza turned shocked and fell back catching Natsu. They both went done the slide hugging. I was laughing so was Lucy and Cesali. Gray just Smirked while Wendy asked if they were ok. Deru was still laughing then made a light sword to knock away a flame from Natsu. He was mad so was Erza although she looked more embarrassed than mad.

* * *

**[Erza]** Why did they do that. Is it because they were mad cause I don't want them to tell them about Me and Natsu. Although it was fun going down the slide holding onto Natsu. I swam slowly to Natsu.

"Can we do that a-again?" I asked shyly. Natsu looked at me with eyes staring into my soul.

"Sure cause the way you asked and look is so cute." He whispered into my ear and smiled. I hit him on the head and we went back to the slide. Everyone played for awhile then we all got cleaned and went to public bath. I couldn't relax because on the other side of the wall I could hear Natsu and Gray fighting and Deru Laughing then snoring. I saw a flash of light then sudden darkness. Natsu or gray must have woken Deru up. I giggled to my self. Natsu your full of energy. On our side it was quiet Wendy was with Charle, Juvia and Lucy were with Cesali talking and I was looking at the sky.

"Anyone notice it got quiet all of a sudden." Lucy asked. I noticed to then I heard something near the wall. I re-quiped a three swords and threw them.

"Do you think it was Natsu and them trying to peek."Lucy asked.

"It was Natsu and the others, if it was I don't mind if they join us." I said blankly. Wendy put half her face under water shyly. Lucy just sighed at my comment Juvia agreed saying something for gray-sama or something. Really Why was Natsu trying to pick anyways he's already seen me...I got red remembering last night. Well he is a boy, I smiled to my self looking back up.

* * *

**[Natsu]** Ok that was close. The swords land on the ground. Of course they would have been in our chest if we hadn't moved. We all sighed then relaxed for a little and left the girls got out four to five mins later. We went to go eat. I sat next to Erza and Wendy. Lucy Next to Wendy and Cesali. Deru next to Cesali and Gray. Gray next to Deru and Juvia. Happy and Charle were sitting near the window. After awhile of eating we went for a walk. Lucy suggested we go to the town square to dance. We all agreed. I danced With Wendy for a little. Then I danced a long time with Erza. Deru was dancing with Cesali. Gray was dancing with Juvia who was blushing hardcore. Lucy danced with Wendy for a little after I did. Then Wendy was asked to dance by a kid. She left Lucy alone but then Lucy called out Loki to dance with for a little. I looked for Happy who had finally gotten Charle to dance with him. This was a great day. After the dancing we all went back to the hotel.

* * *

**[Erza]** Me and Natsu were going to go to sleep when Lucy asked something.

"Hey Erza I've been wondering when did you get that necklace?" Lucy asked. I jumped, they don't know, I need an excuse. I was about to reply with an excuse before I was cut off.

"I bought it for her Luce, is there a problem?" Natsu asked. Idiot why would you say that so plainly now they'll know.

"We-we-well I'm tired let's go to sleep, Goodnite everyone. I said dragging Natsu. Lucy was just there like ok(she just thought it was a friendly gift so not suspecting anything yet).

"Baka don't say that so plainly she could've found out." I said hitting his head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. I blushed.

"Sorry, Erza goodnite." Natsu said after pulling away. He then got in bed after changing and lied down. I changed in my pajamas and lied down also.

"Goodnite my fiery dragon." I whispered into his ear and giggled at him pouting saying what you mean my.

* * *

**WELL I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY I TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN BUSY AND BORED. I WAS PLAYING A NEW GAME RHTYM THIEF AND THE EMPEROR'S TREASURE. MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DONE SOON. THEY HAVE ONE MORE DAY OF VACATION OR I CAN HAVE IT WHERE THEY ARRIVE EARLY. I MIGHT EVEN PUT IT WHERE DERU GOING INSANE FROM HIS DARK MAGIC. OR HE IS REMEMBERING MORE THINGS. PLZ REVIEW . SO I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW CHAPTER 5 LOL I HAVE NO REVIEWS ON THAT ONE.**


	8. Chapter 8 Falling Inside The Black

**Hey guys Sorry for being so Late I had got Rhythm King and Emperor's Treasure a week or two ago. Then two or 3 days ago I got Kingdom Hearts 3ds Mark of Mastery Edition and I beat it today. I will make this chapter good possibly creepy and bloody so this one might be rated m lol Tell me if I should change it. This chapter I wrote while listening to Falling inside the black. Credit to the author of Fairy Tail and I do not own any of the Characters except The ones I made. Also I have been watching pandora hearts and kh3ds might inspire the memories.**

* * *

**[Falling inside The Black]**

* * *

**[A Lil recap] [Erza]** Me and Natsu were going to go to sleep when Lucy asked something.

"Hey Erza I've been wondering when did you get that necklace?" Lucy asked. I jumped, they don't know, I need an excuse. I was about to reply with an excuse before I was cut off.

"I bought it for her Luce, is there a problem?" Natsu asked. Idiot why would ypu say that so plainly now they'll know.

"We-we-well I'm tired let's go to sleep, Goodnite everyone. I said dragging Natsu. Lucy was just there like ok(she just thought it was a friendly gift so not suspecting anything yet).

"Baka don't say that so plainly she could've found out." I said hitting his head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. I blushed.

"Sorry, Erza goodnite." Natsu said after pulling away. He then got in bed after changing and lied down. I changed in my pajamas and lied down also.

"Goodnite my fiery dragon." I whispered into his ear and giggled at him pouting saying what you mean my. **[Recap ends]**

* * *

**[Deru]** What is this it's me. I thought when I saw myself looking down at a person. I looked at them. I noticed I was floating. The I saw my self look down the grin with hair over one eye. I then became covered in darkness. I raised a hand at the scared person. They were about to reach for it when I stabbed them with a dark sword picked them up with it and got blood on my face. I was shocked. Is this a dream...it feels like a memory. Then he or I mean the me in shadows turned slowly at me and smiled. Then he got his other hand and held it at the persons throat. Laughing while choking and stabbing them repeatedly. After he finished, he looked toward me tossing the body to the side and walking slowly toward me and then attacked me with both hands choking me and laughing.

He said 'We are Death's Eyes, his Words, his Face, his Cloak, his Scythe, We are Death'. when we hit the ground it broke through and I we started falling through The darkness it was so black but stained with blood. I knew that all the blood might be from people I possibly killed. I started to loose consciousness and the last thing I heard was.

"Master...please save me." said a girl as I lost consciousness.

* * *

**[Girl]** "My lord you have finally returned I missed you so much." she said kneeling and hugging me.

* * *

**[Deru]** She had white hair that was straight long but some were braided and she had black cat ears on. She was kinda of wearing a maid outfit besides the tail and black and white outfit was the opposite way around instead of all black and a few white it was all white and lil black. She had a necklace that I realized was something I had seen in a dream. It was A broken heart with half a cross. I then looked at my wrist and realized I had the other half. so that's where I got this from. My head was starting to ache I fell on my knees...my heart aching...the memories coming back all the darkness and death, the blood of animals and people but was this real or not. It felt real...Like I was on the edge of insanity. Then I saw memories of me and the girl. she is at least a year or two younger from the way she looks. We are under a tree, she tripped and I helped her up she hugged me crying. I patted her head. we were at least 13 or 12 during this memory. I finally remembered her name and looked at her.

"Your name is...Charlotte Marie Black." I said. I saw her smile before I passed out.

* * *

**[Charlotte]** He finally remembered me and now I will be able to come back to the real world. I was stuck in the darkest of his memories and dreams. Unlike that girl Cesali she was easy to find but she was also in darkness. I wonder if they are dating My master is not always sure of himself... Oh I think I hear him waking. I looked over to a Throne like chair a Melody playing (sad, peaceful yet evil feeling think of Lacie music but darker). He held out a hand and made a dark scythe, then it became a real weapon. The hilt made of bone(black color though not white), the blade giving off a glint of red, with black surrounding it, He had a black cloak on and had one leg on the other and was sitting there with the scythe leaning on his neck.

His Scythe then got covered in darkness and gained Wolf with it's mouth open where the blade of the scythe came out. One eye emerald green the other...white. He looked up and waved at me. He whispered something to me. 'I need entertainment.' I brought him a huge wayvern it was white(from one of eps) He smiled and picked up his scythe with one hand hit it against the floor and it fell in darkness. The wayvern charged I was about to stop it, when his Right eye become green and he got up and raised his hand then slowly dropped it down. the scythe suddenly appeared from the sky and impaled the wayvern in the head. He looked sad for a moment and removed the scythe threw it back into the darkness. He walked over to the wayvern and still looking sad kicked it over and got on top of it and stabbed his hand where it's heart is.

"Forgive me I can't control this power...but this one I can most of the time..." He said sad looking down his hand still in it's chest. He closed his eyes and then he opened them. this time his left eye was white. The right was still green.

"I can give you your soul, your heart, your life, give me your blood and I will give you mine." he said while crying in the left eye. He was crying blood and and held out his hand and drank the blood of the Wayvern then he got the blood from his tears and plunged his hand into it's heart one more time. He got up and started walking away. It twitched and grew bigger the color turned to blackish white. The eyes One Green and one white. It gained horns and the claws turned black. The tail became longer with a edge like the scythe.

'You are my friend, my guard, Charlotte's guard, You are Death's Wings." He said. He walked back and sat down and knocked out again.

"My Lord I lo..." I trailed off. He likes that Girl but...oh no he's being lifted back he's waking from this no Plz...Save me My Lord.

* * *

**[Deru]** I woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower I looked in the mirror my eyes were both Emerald green and blood tears was coming out of the left one. I washed my face then I remembered my nightmare. I went to the Kitchen to cook. Charlotte Marie Black...who is she a friend is what I had said or rather what Death said. I remembered her hugging me. Then I noticed Darkness open from the ceiling and I saw something white falling...it was Charlotte and I tried to catch her and failed. She landed on top of me and then everyone came down Perfect timing.

"Hey Deru do you like the girls on top?" Happy asked.

"Wha- no what are you talking about." I said.

"Deru this is the second time I found you with a girl almost completely naked." Erza was saying then grabbed Wendy, "maybe we should keep you away from Wendy." Erza said.

"Wait this is not my fault I did no do this on purpose." I tried to explain. Cesali just looked at me then felt a glare and saw Charlotte glaring at her and hissing.

"Well...um you see this is kinda like what happened with Cesali, except she was in Darker deeper Memories I WANTED FORGOTTEN." I explained while looking down thinking back.

"Ok we'll talk about it later for now you cook something and stay here with Natsu, Gray, and Happy." Lucy said.

"Ok but what are you guys going to do.?" Natsu asked.

"We are going to go get her some clothes, we wouldn't want her to be naked all the time." Lucy said smiling at me.

"Alright alright." I said. "Charlotte, go with them they are nice don't worry." I assured her she nodded.

"Wait...Deru, did you always have green eyes?" Erza questioned. Cesali looked at her then me and she gasped seeing them also."

"No I didn't or at least not for awhile...We will talk later...go get her some clothes." I said walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

**[Charlotte]** "I will be back as soon as I get clothes My master." she said before she left. The girls looked at her then me. Cesali looked mad.

* * *

"Like I said later." Deru said. He covered his left eye the one that could bring those back to life. Master don't worry I will help you control the powers you had forgotten. You might not know but you are Important to me and your wayvern...don't be afraid of what your darkness, I know you will control it. I thought, and then walked out with the girls.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER WEIRD. OK I KNOW MY FRIEND WILL GET MAD AT ME ADDING ANOTHER GIRL WHO LIKES DERU(probably) LOL. I HOPE SHE DOESN'T"T GET MADE LOL. ALSO THIS IS ALL STILL MAGIC INVOLVED. THE SCYTHE KINDA LIKE RE-QUIP MAGIC BUT IS SUMMONED FROM DARKNESS. ALSO ANY HINTS ON CHARLOTTE'S EYE COLOR? ALSO WHAT"S HER MAGIC? I WONDER LOL. LOOK FORWARD TO EXPLAINING AND SOME MORE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF LOL.**


	9. Chapter 9 Emerald Eyes of Sadness

**Hey I Don't know who to make him end up with lol. I mean He is with Cesali right now. I could Put it where they are actually The same that'd be too dumb. I will figure out join later on or not. I guess I will do that maybe lol and will have t I am writing this listening to Pandora Hearts B. Rabbit theme. My friend wants romance so this is very little necromancy and explanation. The Wayvern Might appear. The next chapter will add action near the end of it cause The last day of vacation is today. I do not own Fairy tail or it's characters. I do own my OCs.**

* * *

**[Emerald Eyes of Sadness]**

* * *

**[A Lil recap]**  
"Hey Deru do you like the girls on top?" Happy asked.

"Wha- no what are you talking about." I said.

"Deru this is the second time I found you with a girl almost completely naked." Erza was saying then grabbed Wendy, "maybe we should keep you away from Wendy." Erza said.

"Wait this is not my fault I did no do this on purpose." I tried to explain. Cesali just looked at me then felt a glare and saw Charlotte glaring at her and hissing.

"Well...um you see this is kinda like what happened with Cesali, except she was in Darker deeper Memories I WANTED FORGOTTEN." I explained while looking down thinking back.

"Ok we'll talk about it later for now you cook something and stay here with Natsu, Gray, and Happy." Lucy said.

"Ok but what are you guys going to do.?" Natsu asked.

"We are going to go get her some clothes, we wouldn't want her to be naked all the time." Lucy said smiling at me.

"Alright alright." I said. "Charlotte, go with them they are nice don't worry." I assured her she nodded.

"Wait...Deru, did you always have green eyes?" Erza questioned. Cesali looked at her then me and she gasped seeing them also."

"No I didn't or at least not for awhile...We will talk later...go get her some clothes." I said walking back to the kitchen.

**[Charlotte]** "I will be back as soon as I get clothes My master." she said before she left. The girls looked at her then me. Cesali looked mad.

"Like I said later." Deru said. He covered his left eye the one that could bring those back to life. Master don't worry I will help you control the powers you had forgotten. I thought, and then walked out with the girls. **[Recap ends]**

* * *

**[Cesali]** We got her clothes, it was a white dress and black bow on back. She also got black and white thigh-high stockings. She hasn't said much. Who is she...Deru said she was just like me but deeper in his memories...I feel like I want to hug her yet...I am scared of what will happen. She looks as if she knew deep sadness. She shows little to no emotion. We took her to eat then we were walking back to the hotel. I noticed she put her hand on her left eye.

"Are you in pain?" I asked. She nodded.

"I am not in pain I feel what he feels...Mostly his pain." Charlotte said holding her arm and looking toward the sky. She could feel what he felt? Who is she.

"What do you mean, are you connected with link magic?" Lucy asked.

"No not exactly, We are connected through his blood and mine." Charlotte answered. Everyone gasped. Does she mean she is his sister...or did they actually give each other their blood.

"What do you mean by that Charlotte?" Erza asked.

"I will explain as soon as we get to the beach I am sure my Ma...Deru is there." She said looking down. We all nodded and went to the beach. We arrived and saw Deru sitting looking at the sea and the moon. He then stood up and went in the water leaving his coat and vest. He got into the water still able to touch the ground. He looked at the moon and closed his eyes. Charlotte closed her's as well. Then he opened them and turned towards us. With his sad Emerald eye's. They looked as if everyone new loved and cherished were killed in front of him or by him. He then rose his right hand and a dark hole opened in the sky. A sycthe fell and he grabbed it.

"I must go and stop him, Only me and her can stop him." Charlotte said pointing at me. My eyes widened what did she mean.

* * *

**[Charlotte]** I have to save him, he saved me once and took care of me. This girl...I feel connected to her as if we are the same...no time to think. I went to his side and hugged him and place my hand on his head. I took away all the Dark magic seeping out. He should be fine for now unless something triggers his anger or he uses it on his own.

"Cesali, I don't know how but we both must be with him...if we are not he will lose control and be sad forever, I was saying then I took a breath and continued, "I can control some of his dark magic power, it is up to you to control the other half."

"Ok, I agree...I realized something." Cesali said.

"What's that?" I asked. Cesali just smiled.

"We are both going to date him now." She said smirking.

"Wha-what...how did you come to that conclusion?" I asked blushing.

"So you do have some emotion...good and I came to that conclusion because we are the same person aren't we?" Cesali asked still smiling holding putting her hands through Deru's hair.

"We are the same but were seperated the time we were born, We were seperated to keep him in check and help in learn to control his dark magic right?" Cesali asked.

"Your right I feel as if we are connected but we shouldn't join back because we might disapear...not to mention we have our own personalities." I replied.

"Ok It's settled than you and Deru will go on a date and when you come back just touch my forhead with yours and we should feel everything we felt and remember right?" Cesali asked.

"Da-da-date...I guess that's true but...alright...I guess." I answered.

* * *

**[Deru]** Where am I...wait is that me at the tree with...Charlotte? My head is hurting...she is crying...I am telling her everything is ok just follow me holding her hand. We are at a castle...What is the name of this castle...BlackandDarkmoon...what...Everyone in the castle is dead...mom...dad...sister...even Charlotte's family...what's going on. I heard a voice.

"They are dead because of you...your a cursed being...your magic...they were killed because of who you are...now we will kill her and make you lose control." Said the voices. I looked aroud then noticed my younger self look down then up. He opened his eyes one white and one emerald.

"No you will not hurt her if you do you will see why my name is Death..." The younger me said and pulled out the sythe from the air.

Then four people appeared smiling and they all stepped forward then dropped dead. The younger me's eyes returned to emerald. His eyes were sad.

"You shouldn't have done this if you knew who I was. I am not sorry I killed you...I am sad thatLife was wasted here but not yours...Charlotte everything will be ok stay with me...here take this blood from my tear and drink it." The younger me said. Charlotte wiped her tears away and nodded and drank the tear.

"Now your right eye should be bleeding, do the same except let me drink the tear." The younger me said and He drank the tear.

"We are connected and will always be...I will protect you with my life...you are Death's Angel." Younger me said.

So that's how I know Charlotte I had no idea...Why do I not remember any of this. This magic power is crazy...But I feel at peace for now..As if there are people watching over me. Wait is the dream switching again...wait this is a two years ago...She is with me and holding onto my arm. Are we on a date?

"Hey don't cling onto me so much..." I said.

"Ahh don't be rude, you said you'd always protect me so I have to be this close." She said smiling.

"Stop bring it up, and I am protecting you." I said then kissed her while patting her head. She kicked my leg.

"I'm not a cat!" she shouted while pouting and blushing.

"You are to me...a cute lil cat." I said patting her again. I expected a kick but instead she just meowed like a cat blushing and holding her hands up like a kitty. I smiled then laughed. She punched me in the face even more embarrassed. I tried saying sorry while holding my bleeding nose which she broke. She just walked off with me chasing her slowly. I noticed I had a braided ponytail(like jacks from Pandora hearts). I wonder when I cut it?

* * *

I finally woke up and saw the girls then the guys. I was back in the hotel. Charlotte got some clothes which looked pretty cute.

"Man my head hurts I remembered more things which I never knew happened." I said Charlotte Smiled thinking I remembered more about her.

"Oh yeah I kissed you." I stated pointing at Charlotte. She got really red. Cesali got angry(even though their same person yet not really) , Juvia got red a lil to Erza just nodded then realized what I said.

"Baka!" Charlotte shouted before punching my nose and breaking it.

"I remember this too." I Sighed with a smile holding my nose.

"Oh yeah two Years ago I had like a Braided pony tail really long." I said pointing up for no reason and tugging the back of my hair for no reason. The grls looked at me so did gray and Natsu. Charlotte was only one not surprised.

"It's true he did...it actrually looked pretty good." Charlotte stated blushing a little.

"Well anyway you are going on a date tomorrow Deru with Charlotte your friend doesn't arrive till midnight tomorrow anyway, so you have time." Erza said. I noticed Natsu wink at her and Erza smiled. She was going on a date as well wasn't she..

"Umm...is that even alright I mean since I'm with Cesali?" I asked scratching my head.

"It is because we are the same person just different personalities." Cesali answered and Charlotte nodded.

"Ok then everyone time to sleep, goodnite." Erza commanded.

So I have a date with Charlotte...I could ask her about This death stuff...but I want to have fun also. I looked at the mirror in our bathroom and saw my eyes looking sad. I must know about everything. Valkar I hope that's not the real you...but If it is I will try to snap you out of the darkness...like I have a right to say or do that considering my situation. Well better get to sleep. I walked out of bathroom and noticed that Cesali and Charlotte were already asleep I went downstairs quietly and fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER SOME THINGS WERE EXPLAINED I MIGHT HAVE VALKAR BE INVOLVED WITH THE DEATHS OF HIS FAMILY OR THE WHOLE DEATH MAGIC THINK IDK. I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW. AND TO MY FRIEND DON'T WORRY NEXT ONE WILL BE CUTE AND ROMANCE Y KINDA . BUT THERE WILL BE ACTION NEW THE END. THIS STORY WILL NOT END SOON. I MIGHT END IT AT 30 OR 25 CHAPTERS IDK. PLZ REVIEW. **


End file.
